mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Gems and Stones/Episode 2
Boy Sextuplets?! is the second episode of the MLP: Gems and Stones series. Summary The Gem Sisters attend Harmony High for the first time, and they meet a group of boys like them. Characters * Gem Sisters - Garnet Gem, Emerald Gem, Sapphire Gem, Amber Gem, Pearline Gem, and Citrine Gem * Stone Brothers - Thunder Stone, Comet Stone, Tundra Stone, Water Stone, Moldy Stone, and Hyper Stone (debut) * Ploomette * Rarity (debut) * Pinkie Pie (debut) * Twilight Sparkle (debut) * Lulu Luck (debut) * Sweetie Swirl (debut) * Periwinkle (debut) * Plumsweet (debut) * Mrs. Sprinkles (debut) Story ~(Scene: Outside Harmony High)~ (The Gem Sisters arrive at their new school. While Garnet has already went inside, the other five stood back to get a good look at the building before them.) * Amber Gem: Oh, my heavens! What a beautiful place! It's bigger than I imagined! Oh! Let's go see the inside! (Garnet returns to her sisters, smirking.) * Garnet Gem: Welp, looks like you guys are the ugly mules! * Amber Gem: (angry) Ugly?! You take that back, Garnet Gem! * Sapphire Gem: Come on, girls. This is not the time for fights. Let's go inside. ~(Scene: Harmony High Lobby)~ (The Gem Sisters are here. They looked around in wonder and awe. There are very few students walking around.) * Amber Gem: It's even more beautiful than it how it looks on the outside. * Citrine Gem: Yeah! It's like a castle! (Ploomette walks up to them.) * Ploomette: Hello. You must be the Gems, correct? * Garnet Gem: Yep! That's us! I'm the awesomest of the Gems, Garnet Gem! (gesturing to each) And these are Emerald, Sapphire, Amber, Pearline, and Citrine. * Ploomette: I see. Well, do you girls have your schedules? They were mailed to you last week. * Gem Sisters: Yes! * Emerald Gem: (looking around) So...where is everypony? * Ploomette: Oh, we do have a couple students here. You guys came an hour early. * Sapphire Gem: And thank goodness for that. * Ploomette: Well, since you're new, I'll give you girls a tour of the place. Follow me...and please don't break anything. (The girls follow Ploomette elsewhere.) ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (The Gems are lead by Ploomette: she is showing them around the school and showing where all the classrooms are. By the time their tour ends, the bell rings. More students entered the school.) * Ploomette: There's the bell. Do you all know where you're going? * Garnet Gem: Eh, we'll be fine. * Ploomette: All right. Carry on. (Once she walked off, the Gem Sisters went off to their first class, which they all have together---History. Meanwhile, a pink unicorn mare watches the sisters from a distance. Her elegantly curled mane/tail is teal, orange, and magenta and teal eyes. This is Sweetie Swirl.) * Sweetie Swirl: (to herself) They must be new here... (She runs off elsewhere.) ~(Scene: Harmony High History classroom)~ (A female alicorn with a light orange body and her flowing mane/tail striped with salmon pink and magenta looks over a list of names. This is Mrs. Sprinkles. She gets a glance at her students and gets in front of the class. There are two empty desks behind Pearline and Emerald.) * Mrs. Sprinkles: Hello, everypony. I'd like to welcome you to your first time in Harmony High. And the only reason I say that is because we have six new students joining us. Garnet, Emerald, Sapphire, Amber, Pearline, and Citrine. Would you girls care to come up here and tell us a bit about yourselves? * Gem Sisters: Yes, Mrs. Sprinkles. (They do so, although Pearline looks very nervous.) * Garnet Gem: Yo! I'm Garnet Gem, and I'm the most awesomest flyer around! * Emerald Gem: Hi! I'm Emerald Gem, and being helpful is what I love to do. * Sapphire Gem: Good morning. My name is Sapphire Gem, and I love magic and learning new things. * Amber Gem: Greetings, darlings. My name is Amber Gem, and I am just the mare you can turn to if you need style. * Pearline Gem: Uh...hi. Um, I'm Pearline Gem...a-and, um...I like poetry and...music. * Citrine Gem: Hi, everypony! I'm Citrine Gem, and I love making new friends! In fact, I would love to make friends with everypony in this school! That would be so amazing! See, I've always loved making new friends ever since I was a filly, and I just love it so much! Oh! When I was just a filly, I've always dreamed of becoming the greatest baker in Equestria, and make everypony happy! If everypony is happy, that means I'm happy! And if I'm happy, that means everypony loves what I make! And if they--- * Mrs. Sprinkles: Thank you, Citrine. Uh, that'll do for now. Why don't you girls take a seat? (As soon as the Gem Sisters go back to their seats, two more mares enter. The first one is a purple alicorn with a dark blue mane/tail, with two streaks of pink and white---Twilight Sparkle. Beside her is a pink unicorn; her magenta, yellow, and lime green mane/tail done in a braid---Lulu Luck.) * Lulu Luck: Oh, please. That was the worst introduction ever. * Twilight Sparkle: I agree. * Mrs. Sprinkles: (annoyed) Lulu Luck and Twilight Sparkle. Not only are you two late, but you are being disrespectful to our new students. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now go sit down. (Both mares rolled their eyes and sat at the empty desks. Lulu takes a glance at Pearline and immediately looks disgusted.) * Lulu Luck: (to Twilight, hushed) She's got to be the most ugliest pegasus I've ever seen. * Twilight Sparkle: (hushed) I agree. (glancing at Amber) Although...she looks good enough to be in our group. * Lulu Luck: (hushed) We'll wait until after class. * Twilight Sparkle: (hushed) Good idea. (Time skip - after class) ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (The Gem Sisters, along with the other ponies, leave the room once the bell rang. Amber stood behind.) * Amber Gem: You girls go on ahead. I'll catch up. (Lulu and Twilight approach her.) * Lulu Luck: Hi. I just want to say that I love your mane. It totally matches your eyes. * Amber Gem: Oh. Why, thank you. * Twilight Sparkle: Would you mind telling us your name again? * Amber Gem: Amber Gem. And you are? * Lulu Luck: I'm Lulu Luck, and this is Twilight Sparkle. Would you like to meet the rest of our friends? I think you'd like them all, especially Rarity. * Amber Gem: Who's...Rarity? * Twilight Sparkle: Just come with us. (The mares lead Amber elsewhere. Here are four other mares gathered near a flower vase. One of them is a white unicorn mare with curled dark violet mane/tail---Rarity. Beside her is a pink Earth pony with a curly mane/tail---Pinkie Pie. Behind her is a white-coated pegasus with a sky blue mane/tail---Periwinkle. Beside Pinkie is Sweetie. Once the white unicorn lays her gaze on Amber, she instantly looks suspicious.) * Rarity: Twilight. Lulu. Who is this mare? * Lulu Luck: Rarity, this is Amber Gem. She's one of the six new students. * Sweetie Swirl: Wait. Six? Uh...I think you mean twelve, because there are those stall--- * Rarity: Sweetie, they were new last year. Now... (to Amber) ...you there. I must admit, you are very beautiful. * Amber Gem: Thank you. I get that a lot. So...I'm guessing you're the popular one? * Rarity: Popular? Darling, it's not just me. * Pinkie Pie: Yeah! The six of us are the super-duper popular ones around here! * Rarity: Amber, I don't usually allow other mares into our group. However, we'll let you be part of ours if you do one thing for me. * Amber Gem: What's that? * Rarity: I want you to ditch those other girls. * Amber Gem: But...I can't ditch them. They're my sisters. * Lulu Luck: Wow. Then it must be terrible, having to live with those losers. * Amber Gem: (angry) Hey! Those are my sisters you're talking about! * Lulu Luck: Yeah, but...how do you even put up with those losers? * Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. I don't see them ever trying to fit in. * Rarity: Girls, enough. (to Amber) Okay, Amber. I'll give you time to think about it. You have until this Friday to make your decision. Understand? * Amber Gem: (unsure) Oh...yes, uh...Rarity. * Rarity: Good. Let's go, girls. (They trot with confidence, leaving a confused Amber standing behind to watch.) * Amber Gem: (to herself) Do I really want to be friends with them? (Meanwhile, her sisters are waiting outside a classroom. Amber catches up with them.) * Garnet Gem: (annoyed) What took you so long?! * Amber Gem: I was just talking to a couple of mares. * Pearline Gem: Wow. I wish it was that easy to make friends. * Garnet Gem: Says the mare who hates meeting new ponies. * Pearline Gem: Shut up! * Emerald Gem: Okay. Now that Amber has cleared things up with her fancy, girly friends...uh, why don't we just---wow! (She looks ahead in shock, and so do her sisters. Standing before them are six stallions. Garnet lays her eyes on a yellow-coated pegasus with unruly orange mane/tail---Thunder Stone. Emerald stared wide-eyed at a pinkish-purple unicorn with darker purple mane/tail, with a single teal streak on both---Comet Stone. Sapphire smiled warmly at a periwinkle-coated unicorn with an icy blue mane/tail---Tundra Stone. Amber took in the appearance of a light blue pegasus with darker blue curly mane/tail---Water Stone. A blushing Pearline has her gaze on the pale green-coated Earth pony beside him, sporting a dark brown mane/tail---Moldy Stone. Citrine grinned at a white-coated blonde Earth pony before her---Hyper Stone.) (A couple seconds passed, and the stallions suddenly galloped off.) * Garnet Gem: That yellow guy is weird. * Emerald Gem: That purple unicorn...has set my heart fluttering for a second. * Sapphire Gem: I don't know why, but...I suddenly have a thing for blue-maned stallions. * Amber Gem: Which one? That blue pegasus is dreamy. * Pearline Gem: I...hope it isn't weird...that I think that green Earth pony is handsome. * Citrine Gem: Ooh! Ooh! I want to meet the white one! I think he's cute! * Garnet Gem: (to Citrine) Man, you're weird. * Sapphire Gem: (as she enters the classroom) Come on, girls. I really don't want to be late on the first day. (Time skip - after school) ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (The Gem Sisters and other students walk out of a classroom once the bell rang. It is the end of the school day.) * Sapphire Gem: (happily) The first day of school is really the best day for me! Woo! * Garnet Gem: Yeah, okay. While you're gushing over education, I'm gonna go join a sports team! (She flies off.) * Emerald Gem: Hmm. I think I'm gonna explore the town a bit. (Emerald leaves.) * Sapphire Gem: I wonder if this school does clubs. Maybe there's one I'd like to join. * Amber Gem: Oh. I'll tag along, Sapphire. * Citrine Gem: Me too! I wanna join a school club! * Sapphire Gem: Pearline, you can come with us too. * Pearline Gem: Huh? Oh...yeah. About that...I just want to head home and do my homework. * Amber Gem: Are you sure you don't want to join a club or something? * Pearline Gem: I'll be fine. (as she leaves) It's not that I'm not interested, anyway. I just...you know, don't want to, I guess. See you later! (The three watch her take off by wings.) * Amber Gem: If there's a poetry club, I may recommend her to join. * Sapphire Gem: It's okay, Amber. Pearline's clearly not interested. ~(Scene: Harmony High gymnasium)~ (Garnet arrives here, taking note of the many Pegasi and few earth ponies present.) * Garnet Gem: (to herself) Well, wait 'til they see who the greatest flyer is around here. (Thunder trots up to her, clearly not happy.) * Thunder Stone: Seriously? You think you're the best flyer? Please, not that many ponies even know your name yet. * Garnet Gem: Oh yeah? Well, they will once I show 'em my stuff! * Thunder Stone: Okay. But first, you'll have to let the coach know that you're joining the flight team. * Garnet Gem: Yeah, right. Maybe put me on the best team there is, and maybe put you on a crummy team. * Thunder Stone: Crummy?! There's no way you're that great! Maybe I'm a better flyer than you...moron. * Garnet Gem: (angry) Moron?! You know what?! Why don't we prove it right here right now?! * Thunder Stone: You're on! ~(Scene: Outdoor cafe)~ (Emerald exits the cafe, and spots Comet and Moldy sitting together.) * Emerald Gem: Hey. Weren't you two...? * Comet Stone: Huh? Oh. Yes, I remember seeing you and some other girls. * Emerald Gem: Well, those girls happened to be my sisters. We're sextuplets. * Moldy Stone: Really? So are we! * Comet Stone: We haven't properly introduced ourselves earlier, but in case you're wondering, I'm Comet Stone. The handsome one. * Moldy Stone: And I'm Moldy Stone! * Emerald Gem: Those are great names. I'm Emerald Gem. It's a pleasure to meet you both. (She holds a hoof out for a hoof shake, but Comet cringes.) * Comet Stone: Sorry. I don't do hoof shakes. * Moldy Stone: But I do! (He takes Emerald's hoof and shakes it rather roughly.) * Emerald Gem: Woah! (chuckles) Okay. You've got quite a grip there, Moldy. * Moldy Stone: Of course I do. (looks at Emerald closely) You know, you and I almost look alike. It's kind of...weird. * Emerald Gem: Yeah. I suppose we do. * Comet Stone: You know, Emerald, you could join me and Moldy while we take a look around the city. * Emerald Gem: Really? That's exactly what I was doing. So...where do you want to go after this? ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (Sapphire, Amber, and Citrine walk down a hallway, looking around for something. They are suddenly stopped by Ploomette.) * Ploomette: Oh. Sapphire, Amber, and Citrine. Are you three heading off somewhere? * Sapphire Gem: Well, we want to know if this school has clubs. * Ploomette: Clubs? Oh, this school has a couple. There's the Art Club, Music Club, Poetry Club, Cooking Club, Science Club, Gardening Club, Sports Club, Drama Club, and Fashion Club. Also, if you're interested, you can sign up for Student Council. * Sapphire Gem: (gasps happily) O.M.G! Yes! I'm definitely signing up for Student Council! (frowns) But wait...what if I also want to join the Science Club? * Ploomette: You may not like hearing this, but there is a rule for that. * Amber Gem: Which is? * Ploomette: Once you join a club, you can't join another one. * Citrine Gem: Aw, bummer. * Ploomette: I know. It's a stupid rule, but that's how this school works. * Amber Gem: I'd like to be in the Fashion Club. * Citrine Gem: Ooh, ooh! I'm definitely going for the Cooking Club! (A white-coated earth pony with curly pinkish-red mane/tail enters; this is Plumsweet. Coming from the opposite side of her is Rarity and Twilight.) * Ploomette: (to herself) Oh, great. Rarity and Twilight. (out loud) Hey, girls. You are just the ponies I need to see. * Plumsweet: What's up, Ploomette? * Ploomette: Plumsweet. Would you mind escorting Citrine Gem to the Cooking Club room? * Plumsweet: Oh, definitely! I love having new members! Come on, Citrine! (As Plumsweet and Citrine happily trot off, Ploomette gave Rarity and Twilight a stern look.) * Ploomette: I'm not in the mood for any mean-spirited stunts you two are about to pull. You better treat our new students right, or there will be trouble. Understand? * Rarity: Ploomette, we won't try anything. Promise. * Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. We'll be good to them. * Ploomette: Good. Now...Rarity, please escort Amber Gem to the Fashion Club room. And Twilight, Sapphire Gem would like to sign up for Student Council. * Rarity: Right. Follow me, Amber. * Twilight Sparkle: Come with me, Sapphire. (The four mares dispersed elsewhere, as did Ploomette. Amber smiled at Rarity, who gave her a small one.) * Rarity: Amber, you're going to love being one of us. * Amber Gem: Really? * Rarity: Why, yes, dear! * Amber Gem: So...what do you guys do in the Fashion Club? * Rarity: Anything fashion-related, of course! Making dresses, scarves, coats, looking at pretty gems! Oh, and making clothes for the Drama Club. Oh, and if any social events are taking place in the cafeteria, we decorate the place days beforehoof. * Amber Gem: Oh...that does sound fun! (She passes by Water, who looks back with a blank stare. Amber stops to take a glance behind her shoulder, staring with wide eyes.) * Amber Gem: Oh... (waving to him) ...hi! * Water Stone: ...Pleased to meet you. I'm Water Stone. You two seem busy. (as he walks away) I better not get in the way. * Amber Gem: Uh...bye! * Rarity: While he isn't my type, I'll have to admit he is quite stunning. * Amber Gem: Huh? Uh...yeah. (Meanwhile, Twilight wasn't having a good time walking with Sapphire.) * Sapphire Gem: So, what do you think is the best part about being a member of Student Council? * Twilight Sparkle: You staying out of my way. * Sapphire Gem: Huh? * Twilight Sparkle: As you should know, I'm the president of Student Council! You're lucky we have room for one more member. So do yourself a favor and don't get in my way, or there will be trouble! Understand? * Sapphire Gem: Uh...okay. (She suddenly bumps into Tundra, and both fell to the floor.) * Sapphire Gem: Oh! Sorry! * Tundra Stone: No, it's my fault. Typical me. (They locked gazes for a bit.) * Sapphire Gem: Um...well...uh... * Tundra Stone: I...uh...I'm Tundra Stone. * Sapphire Gem: Um...nice to meet you. I...I'm Sapphire Gem. * Twilight Sparkle: Get up! (Both ponies quickly got up, and the male unicorn runs off.) * Twilight Sparkle: Come on. I'm not in the mood right now! ~(Scene: Cooking Club)~ (Plumsweet and Citrine enter the room. There are quite a few ponies in here, including Pinkie and Hyper.) * Mare #1: Hey, look! A new member! * Mare #2: She looks cute. What's her name? * Plumsweet: Hi, everypony! I'd like to welcome our new member, Citrine Gem! * Citrine Gem: Hi! I'm Citrine Gem, and I hope we can all be great friends! (All except Pinkie smiled. Hyper walks up to her.) * Hyper Stone: Hi, Citrine. I'm Hyper Stone. I want to know which you think is batter, cake or donuts? (He and Citrine laugh.) * Citrine Gem: That's funny! Tell me more jokes! (Pinkie looks distrustingly at Citrine.) * Pinkie Pie: (to herself) They look at her and already like her? Well, Citrine...you'll soon realize that the Cooking Club isn't the right place for you. ~(Scene: Canterlot Gem House)~ (Pearline sits in her room doing her homework. A red bird perches itself on her window sill; she takes a glance at it and smiles.) * Pearline Gem: Oh, hi there. How are you doing on this fine day? I'm just doing my homework. It's just me, home alone. My dad is coming home very late. (She spots her piano in the corner of the room. Smiling, she goes over to it and sits down. She plays the first five notes of the My Little Pony theme song, and the bird whistles the second five notes.) * Pearline Gem: Wow. That was good. Okay...what should I play next? (A familiar voice from downstairs calls out to her.) * Emerald Gem: (from downstairs) Hey, Pearline! You home?! * Pearline Gem: Huh? (as she leaves her room) Emerald's home. (Downstairs: Emerald leads Comet and Moldy inside.) * Emerald Gem: Welcome to my house, boys. * Comet Stone: (looking around) Wow. It looks lovely. * Moldy Stone: Looks like a place a princess would live in. * Comet Stone: (annoyed) Oh, shut up. * Emerald Gem: Eh, don't worry about it. Not exactly the best house in Canterlot, but this is a pretty nice place. (Pearline walks down the stairs.) * Pearline Gem: Welcome home, Emerald. Uh, dad is coming home very late. He left a note in the kitchen. * Emerald Gem: Oh, all right. Anyway, Pearl, I bought some friends over. (The pink pegasus looks over to where Comet and Moldy are standing, and her eyes go wide when she looks at Moldy. Nervousness appears on her face for a moment.) * Pearline Gem: (in her mind) It's that green pony from before. He's so handsome! (A blush appears on her face, and she rubs at it with a hoof in an attempt to "wipe it off".) * Pearline Gem: (in her mind) Wait. I feel...something in my chest. A-And my face feels hot! What the hay is going on with me?! I've never felt this way towards a stallion before! Why is this guy any different? (Emerald steps over and pokes Pearline a few times, getting her attention.) * Emerald Gem: Hey, Pearl! You all right, sis? I'd like you to meet Comet Stone and Moldy Stone * Comet Stone: Hello. * Moldy Stone: (holding his hoof out) Hi there! Nice to meet you. (Pearline looks at the hoof, then at Moldy. After a moment, she steps back a bit and looks at the floor.) * Emerald Gem: Comet. Moldy. This is my sister Pearline Gem. She's super shy. When she first meets ponies, she can't look them in the eye. * Moldy Stone: Huh? Oh. That's fine. I'm totally fine with shy ponies. They don't bother me at all. * Pearline Gem: H-Huh? Oh, u-uh...I... (shrinking further away a bit) ...um...th-that's...cool, I-I guess. * Emerald Gem: See, Pearl? That wasn't so bad now, was it? * Pearline Gem: U-Um... * Comet Stone: (to Pearline) Are you okay there? You look a little red. * Pearline Gem: Wh-what? N-No! Um...I-I mean...uh, I-I'm fine. Um...see you later. (She makes a run for it up the stairs and into her room.) * Emerald Gem: Pearline tends to lock herself up in her room whenever strangers come into the house. Anyway, maybe one day we can have all your brothers over here. * Moldy Stone: Oh, that sounds great! What about you, Comet? Are you in? * Comet Stone: (shrugging) Well, I suppose being in a house dominated by mares won't be so bad. Okay! * Emerald Gem: Wonderful! (Meanwhile, Pearline sighs and takes a seat on her bed.) * Pearline Gem: Man, that was weird. What the hay just happened to me? Why do I feel so...weird around Moldy? I'm already nervous around other ponies, but he makes me feel even more nervous. (sighs) I don't know if I can manage to talk to him face-to-face. I guess...I'll try to talk to him. But...I think I should try to be comfortable around him before I can try to talk to ponies outside my family. --- To be continued...